Gift of the Goddess
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: The view point of SOLDIER who reflects and they die Zack/oc oneshot


She sat there as the flow of life left her wounds and became absorbed into the ground.

Her blue Mako eyes just stared in front of her. She finally did her part in this grand design that the Goddess left before her.

She smiled at the thought of the poem that was told to her as a child.

_When the war of the beasts bring the world's end _

_The goddess descends from the sky _

_Wings of light and dark spread afar _

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess _

_We seek it thus, and take to the sky _

_Ripples form on the water's surface _

_The wandering soul knows no rest._

She started to see the life flash before her eyes. The one thing she always saw was his face. His beloved face.

_There is no hate, only joy_

_For you are beloved by the goddess _

_Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul _

_Pride is lost _

_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_

_My friend, do you fly away now? _

_To a world that abhors you and I? _

_All that awaits you is a somber morrow _

_No matter where the winds may blow_

_My friend, your desire _

_Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises _

_Nothing shall forestall my return._

_My friend, the fates are cruel _

_There are no dreams, no honor remains _

_The arrow has left, the bow of the goddess_

_My soul, corrupted by vengeance _

_Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey _

_In my own salvation _

_And your eternal slumber_

_Legend shall speak Of sacrifice at world's end _

_The wind sails over the water's surface _

_Quietly, but surely_

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises _

_Nothing shall forestall my return _

_To become the dew that quenches the land _

_To spare the sands, the seas, the skies _

_I offer thee this silent sacrifice_

She finally sighed as the light of the started to become dark.

"Am I the silent sacrifice?" She asked weakly.

She quickly found herself amused by sudden revelations.

"Sephiroth you were the hero. Angeal you were the wanderer. Zack and I were the prisoners yet you fell in love with Areith. At last we come to you Genesis. You were a wanderer at the end and the prisoner who fought death to the very end and yet you gave up your life like I have done right now." She mused over as she started to fall into darkness.

She finally closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

Her part in the Goddess's plan was over. She was able to get Areith to the church and was able to fatally wound Sephiroth.

She was neither sad nor disappointed. She was able to kill Hojo, destroy Shinra and literally burn it to the ground. She was able to bring the Turks to their knees.

"Suzume!" Someone yelled her name.

She clung to what she had left.

She weakly opened her eyes and saw a girl with long brown hair and green eyes.

"Please you have to stay with me. Please Suzume!" The girl yelled as she grabbed Suzume's shoulders.

"I have completed my story in this world Sarah." Suzume said as reached up and touched the girl named Sarah's cheek.

"You can not leave me Suzume. You all the family I have left." Sarah said as tears fell from her face.

"You are not along Sarah. You have a bigger family than you truly realize." Suzume said with a smile.

"Please don't leave me." Sarah cried as Suzume's eyes closed for the last time.

"I will always be guiding you Sarah for I am never truly gone." Suzume said for the last time to Sarah.

Sarah cried harder until she felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders.

"She fulfilled her dreams and kept her honor. Just like Zack. They truly were a two of a kind." Cloud told Sarah as she cried.

Suzume found herself in a meadow standing there as the breeze pushed her long black hair. Her Mako colored eyes scanned the scenery before her.

There were no cuts or any injuries on her fair pale skin of hers.

"You know how Genesis was wanting the gift of the Goddess?" A familiar voice asked her from behind.

"Yes and I do believe that he was able to get the gift of the Goddess." Suzume replied to voice behind.

"I think the Goddess gives everyone a gift without them knowing it at first." The voice said.

Suzume turned around and saw Zack standing there with a smile.

"Yes, I do believe that she gives everyone gifts without them knowing it at first." Suzume said with a smirk.

"The Goddess's gift to me was you. At first I did not know it but the first thought before I fought all those Shinra Troops was not being able to see you and how sadden you would be when you found out the truth of Shinra. You were my gift that I did not know at first." Zack explained as he wrapped his arms around her frame.

"I am no gift Zack. I am what you called a friend." Suzume replied to him as she looked into his mako colored eyes.

"You were there in my bleakest hours. You were there when Angeal disappeared. You literally kept me sane when I felt like I was losing my mind. You were there for every step I took and you never strayed away." Zack replied as he stroked Suzume's cheek, "Damn it to hell Suzume I love you with all my heart."

"I love you Zack." Suzume said as tears flowed down her tears before she kissed.

It is not all bad. Getting killed by your mentor in the end after suffering through the death of a beloved friend while making new friends.

Maybe the Goddess is not as bad as thought to be.

After all….I am the Gift of the Goddess that was given to the one an only Zack Fair


End file.
